pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive IV
Re:Facebook Hi! I just liked the page of the Pokemon Wiki on facebook, the one you guys created. Is it okay for me to comment on that page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 04:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oki, thanks :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Nomination I thought I'd nominate you for the requests to be admin. You fit the criteria and you basically have about 1500 edits. It's ok if you don't want to apply though. Cya around, [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 14:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Adminship BassJapas, I'm taking down your request. The reason is that if you have read the rules, you cannot nominate yourself. Good day. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Arceus The God of Pokemon :If you say he acts worse than a seven year old then do you mean by the fact that he cannot get past the fact that he was banned by Ciencia Al Poder? :I will join you shortly, my dinner is ready, so I will be off for a little while. I was on earlier, but I didn't see your name on the "roster". Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Good timing, I just got back on. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :P I placed a ban request 5 secs earlier than you on Crimson's page. Sorta knew that idiot would burst though so I saw the hate on my talk page coming early. It's gotten to easy to predict an imbecile about to explode... [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 02:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Edits :Do you like my edits here and on Mario Wiki? Pokémon Wiki: Requests for Adminship I saw your message to Crimsonnavy. My signature is already set for another wiki I'm on, so it'd be okay if I used a signature like yours and use it as a template instead of setting it as my signature. So I'd do this: ~~~~~ instead of: ~~~~ That's okay, correct?--Bullet And Yes. I can go to the IRC.--Bullet Hmm... Is it in my Preferences?--Bullet Yes, but I actually have a reason why I was gone. (I broke my collar bone playing soccer and then was busy with school projects and on the Bakugan wiki and Bakugan Users wiki). ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 18:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. And it's weird but it still hurts deep inside my shouler... Which is why I couldn't be online much; I couldn't put my left arm on the keyboard... ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 18:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) And I don't know why i'm telling you this, but it's weird (again) because when I was 4-5 years old, I fell down concrete stairs and broke the other side of my collar bone... ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 18:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to the IRC?--Bullet RE:Brother BassJapas, stop. There is no rule stating that Users must have mainspace edits to vote. Only Users who are older than 2 weeks are allowed. A User must have main space edits to set up a request. So, my bro is eligible to vote. You just deleted it because you got an oppose. You're power hungry, aren't you? You seriously don't deserve admin rights and I'm changing my opinion to "Oppose" because a User who reverts a vote is not fit for becoming admin, in fact, its considered as vandalism. Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : Look who says you're power hungry... --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 08:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Ignore her completely :) --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 12:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Arceus, your brother shouldn't even have an account if he is 12 like his blog said, users must be 13 or older to register. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pokémon Wiki:Requests for Adminship You can reconstruct the page, I meant to add a edit standard, but it slipped my mind. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) PKMN Wiki: Rfa :Do you think you ould vote for me there? If I get 6 votes on support, I win or by two weeks like a normal proposal. Oh an want to be my friend? ::Did you say yes to my Rfa or friendship or both? I kinda am a little off-focus today t3t. :::Well... you like my MK Wiki merge on MarioWikia? ::::Forgot to say. Why are you still thinking about my adminship? I am avery curious person when it comes to stuff about me. :::::Well... its okay, but thanks for supporting me on my Request for rollback on MarioWikia. YOu make me feel good ;). ::::::...and if I don't gain 6 votes till June 13th, I fail and I have to wait 45 days till voting again and gulp... I don't want that..., and that is why I want many supports so... just to tell you ;). Oh and if you vote for AdventureWriter28, the vote reaches to 6 and AdventureWriter will get promoted. Re: "Fit" Oh ok. But as an admin, you shouldn't engage with users that are "immature", simply just avoid talking to them. I also read on an opposing vote that you reverted an edit that opposed your nomination. If you can explain these things to me then I will consider voting in your favor. Technology Wizard · talk 16:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :And yes it was about KateWolf. But I still want to ear the rest of the things I mentioned. Technology Wizard · talk 16:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Well if you help me with something, I will go re-vote for you. I want to construct a profile page so it isn't just blank. I want to include colors and images. After that, I will support your nomination ;) Technology Wizard · talk 16:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: :D Great! Well I like the color blue (as seen in my signature). I think the color yellow fits well with it. I also like the image of a Pokéball. The Pokémon I like include Pikachu (anything cute besides baby pokemon) and a lot of legendaries. Just surprise me :) Technology Wizard · talk 17:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Good News BassJapas I was looking at the people who have a chance to get on the main page next month (July) and I saw that we both have a chance to get user of the month next.You migh want to add your self an X so you have a better chance of getting on the boards next month.I have already added an X for you.If you don't understand what I'm saying I can give you a link. KateWolf 17:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :How can I be added to the list? Technology Wizard · talk 17:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) This is the previous message since you asked for it again. "Well I like the color blue (as seen in my signature). I think the color yellow fits well with it. I also like the image of a Pokéball. The Pokémon I like include Pikachu (anything cute besides baby pokemon) and a lot of legendaries. Just surprise me :)" Technology Wizard · talk 02:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow! :D It is amazing, terrific, admiring, I love it so much! Thank you very much!! I don't know how to re-pay you! Technology Wizard · talk 17:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I am very impressed! I hope that your nomination passes! :) Technology Wizard · talk 17:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply :It's ok. I'm done anyways. BTW, like my edits here and on MarioWiki? I asked you before, but you haven't replied... Seeing your opinion. ::K r3r. Re:Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Team I think you can, the licenses seem to correspond with each other. 20:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) EYEM LEEVIN A MESSAGE ON UR PAEG 2 GET A BADGE TROLOLOL Seriously, badges are sad. Rofl. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Facebook again Just wondering, do you have a facebook account since you created the Pokemon Wiki Facebook? Or did you just recently made one? (Not that i wanna ask about adding you yet. Still thinking it over since i haven't added people that i haven't met yet on my FB account...except for users in the Inazuma Eleven Wiki though....) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh oki :) I think i can trust you enough for that :) Though i don't feel good posting my name here though.....uhhh...any suggestions? Also, i think you and BulletFrancisco (already messaged him about this) should check this and look at the comments part, i just want your opinion about it because i was suprised o.O Also congrats on becoming an admin :) Anyways i think im going to ask Rollback rights instead now. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template:PokeBox That's fine, Hstar wanted me to do that for the animepokemon template, so I think others would like it. 17:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations to our newest administrator.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 04:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! I knew you would make it! Always be the same, kind person you were! :) Technology Wizard · talk 04:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, you two, and AW28 as well. And thanks to all that have voted for me. I feel quite honoured to have become an admin and quite excited about being the first female admin. 18:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually, second, Hstar is female. 20:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Damned brain failure. I knew that and my brain turned into a Hazy Maze Cave. 20:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Monobook.js and Monobook.css skin for Conker Wikia :Hi its me again. Seeing that you are good with wiki coding, do you think you could find a good Monobook skin for the Conker Wiki as Alpheta, the adopter, wants the site to look more "conkery". Thanks. P.S. Reply with the monobook skin on my talk page instead of on the Monobook page on Conker Wiki seeing that you aren't a sysop there.